


A new life

by SheenaWilde



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Ancient Rome, Historical, M/M, Roman Empire, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was written to a prompt to Romanichi Day Event. (2013/6/24) Slave AU. Owing huge family debts, Antonio is made a slave to the Vargas household and a personal servant to Lovino, but the wealthy patrician seems not to recognize him from their shared childhood, and the sex only complicates things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Antonio still couldn’t quite believe what happened to him, though it had been two weeks since his life had changed completely. He had been living in Emerita Augusta with his parents and one of his brothers and they had been rich enough to live the comfortable life of a patrician. His brother had been about to marry and he also had been advised to think about it.

But things weren’t as perfect as he had thought. His father had a secret obsession – dice game. He had lost all of their money on these games, and then had borrowed money which he hadn’t been able to pay back. At the end when he had been forced to pay, he had done the easiest and cruelest thing one could do. He had sold his two sons as slaves. Antonio knew that his father hadn’t been fond of them, but to do this to his own sons…

They had been sold to a senator and moved to his latifundium to work. They were both strong so it wasn’t the physical part of the work that made Antonio suffer. It was the fact that he was sharing the fate of the slaves, what he had never thought he would have to do. His brother was younger than him and he didn’t want him to live this life, he wished he could do something for him, that only he would have been sold… But at least they were there for each other and it was a bit easier to endure their new… life that way.

Antonio wasn’t sure this should be called life. It was nothing like the real life, the life he had before. They were working whole day, only got enough food and water to cope with the work without collapsing, the foreman often hit them with his whip alongside with the other slaves – it hurt for Antonio to even think this – if they weren’t working good or fast enough. Or because they weren’t as obedient as they should be. Though that happened more rarely as they slowly accepted their fate and got used it…

After a month of working there, their owner sold a few of his not enough affective slaves to a dealer, including Antonio and fortunately his brother too. They were close and not being separated gave them some hope and a reason to live on. The property where they had worked was already far from their hometown, now they were even moved to another province, to the northern part of Hispania. They travelled whole day and night, walking under the supervision of the dealer’s hired soldiers who were ready to kill anyone trying to escape. After a week of constant walking, only stopping when the dealer felt like resting – ironic, considering as he was travelling on a horse -, they arrived to Tarraco.

There they were sent to take a bath, given food and water as much as they wanted and a day of rest. Then the next day they were brought to the market and displayed with a plaque hanging from their neck, showing their good and bad points, abilities and price. Antonio never felt this humiliated. Standing there like this, like an animal… But he didn’t try anything, didn’t say a word about it. He had learned that he should just accept what was happening to him and be happy that it wasn’t anything worse and that he was still alive. He had been whipped and beaten enough to remember this lesson. He had quite a high prize, he was one of the dealer’s big chances to get money, he and his brother. They were strong, hard-working, intelligent, now well-tamed and good-looking with their wounds and bruises healed.

For the night they were brought back to the edge of the city. When the dealer fell asleep and only the soldiers were watching over them, Antonio woke his brother up.

“What’s it? It’s not morning already, right?” he asked silently, his voice husky from tiredness and not drinking whole day at all, only at dinner.

“No, it’s not… I just…” Antonio mumbled and sighed, looking at the starry sky. “Today I was almost bought. Tomorrow maybe I will be. Or maybe you. If that happens, we will never see each other again” he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“I know” his brother nodded and turned to look at him, giving him a faint smile. Antonio admired his power to smile in such a situation. He was sure he will never smile from his heart again. “I loved to be your little brother.”

“And I loved to be your older brother” Antonio said back but it only made tears forming in his eyes which he quickly wiped away before they could be visible. A Roman didn’t cry. Not in the most hopeless situation. Not even now when he was losing the only person who he could consider as family.

“Promise me something” his brother started, his voice now tense and somber. “Promise me, that if you ever happen to meet father, you will kill him without mercy or a thought of pity.”

“I promise” Antonio nodded and looked at his brothers. “You can be sure, I won’t think for even a moment.”

His brother gave a small smile again, then closed his eyes with a sigh.

“I never thought I would regret not joining the army… I didn’t want to die on the battlefield, far away from my family. And now, I don’t even consider those people my family and no matter what way I’ll die, it’ll be pointless… That way at least I would die for Rome...” he whispered, his smile becoming bitter.

“You won’t die. Even if as slaves, but we’ll live” Antonio shook his head.

“Maybe I don’t want to live as a slave…” his brother looked at him with an apologizing smile, then turned away again, closing his eyes. “Let’s sleep for now and… hope.”

Antonio bit his lips at his brother’s words, maybe they were something he should consider as well… He wasn’t sure. He closed his eyes too and tried to sleep, he needed his energy for standing through yet another day on the sun.

After two other days of waiting to be bought, his brother was sold. Antonio wasn’t even allowed to say goodbye to him. Antonio really feared for him, he hoped he wouldn’t get to a property again or to a mine… Those were the worst.

On the fourth day as Antonio was standing there, watching the shopping crowd as he couldn’t do else, his gaze met with a pair of hazel eyes. They were looking back at him for a few seconds, then turned away as their owner hurried on. Antonio couldn’t see the person completely, but those set of eyes were familiar to him, he had seen them earlier, he was sure… Those were the only eyes from that color he had ever seen, that’s why he was sure of that… He just needed to remember but for that he had to see more of the person they belonged to though that would possibly never happen. He couldn’t go after them, and they might not have any reason to come here again and look at Antonio again…

“…you! Hey, you! Move already!” the dealer suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the line, glaring at him. “While you were daydreaming, someone made an offer for you” he hissed silently, angered by the disobedient slave. “You better behave now” he warned him before putting on his ingratiating smile as he turned back towards the man who was interested in buying him.

Antonio took a closer look at him. The man wore an elegant toga, one made out of good quality wool, Antonio could tell by how white it was and how gracefully it draped. He was clean-shaven and his hair was cut short according to the latest fashion. Maybe he would be lucky to get to him, these high up patrician usually treated their slaves as humans…

Then he spotted him standing next to this man. The one with hazel eyes, a man, a few years younger than him with a strict look on his face, his eyes wandering on the crowd but not sparing a single glance to Antonio. But he saw those eyes, he recognized them and now was trying to identify him, searching in his memories as he was examining him. Slim, noble jawline, elegant nose, brown hair and an unusual curl standing out… Of course, he knew him, how could he not remember the minute he saw him?

He knew Lovino from school when they both had been small kids. When the other had started at the age of seven, Antonio had been the first to speak to him, to make friends with him, even though the boy’s… unusually unfriendly behavior. But they had become good friends and Antonio had been really sad when the family moved here when Lovino was sixteen.

Lovino. He never imagined he would get to see him again. He had missed him so much back then and now… Oh, now he was going to be his slave… or as it looked like. This was going to be really awkward, for sure.

Though so far his dealer didn’t seem to be so happy about how their bargaining was going, the patrician wanted to pay a slightly lower price than what the dealer would like to get. Antonio could imagine why and he would wish that the dealer couldn’t sell his ware – if it wasn’t him who was the ware! But he now was hoping to get to this patrician, he sure would make him work in the household or in the worst case in his fields, and these weren’t that bad options at all. Finally, with a sigh, the dealer nodded and the patrician handed the money to him. Then they both turned to Antonio, the dealer took off his plaque, his men got off the chains from his ankles and with a satisfied smile over his new purchase, the patrician beckoned to him to follow them as he started on the streets. Without a word, Antonio walked after them with their two slaves to see where he was going to live.

It wasn’t that bad, just as he supposed. It was nothing compared to the life he had before, his real life, but it wasn’t as horrible as in the latifundium where they had been whipped whole day… Also, here he got breakfast and dinner too, not as much as he wanted, but enough to not feel hungry whole day and he could drink that much water he needed, there wasn’t any limit for that, not even for the slaves.

Antonio’s task was to help out in the kitchen, not with the cooking of course – he wouldn’t be able to do that, he’d never cooked -, he was helping out with slicing the meat, washing the dishes, setting the table and serving the food. He was a really, one of the favorites of the foreman, and he rarely got to be punished if at all.

But one day when he was doing his daily work in the kitchen, the foreman stepped in with a serious look on his face. Everybody became silent and looked at him.

“Antonio, you come with me now” he said only that and turned to leave immediately.

The slave quickly put down whatever was in his hands and wiped them clean, then hurried after the foreman. He didn’t know where he had to go and why, and what he did wrong. So far he didn’t remember breaking anything or talking back, he did his job silently, quickly and as perfectly as possible.

For his surprise, though, the foreman didn’t lead him to the garden but the living room where the whole Vargas family was resting and discussing something. They went silent as the foreman and Antonio stepped in and everyone looked at the slave which made him uncomfortable. He didn’t know why he was there on the first place…

“So? Is this the one you said you wanted?” the head of the family turned to his older son.

“Yes, you said that he comes from a once noble family, didn’t you” Lovino looked at the slave, then at his father and nodded.

“Well, he’s yours then. I paid too much for him to only work in the kitchen anyway” the old Vargas said and excusing for himself, he quickly took his leave.

Antonio started to understand what was going on, he got a new task. But how was it connected to Lovino? He looked at him curiously but didn’t dare to ask, speaking without being spoken to first was rude.

“You are going to be my own, personal servant from now on” Lovino finally started to explain. “The one that I had so long will do whatever you have been doing so far. I hope you’ll be better than him” he said and beckoned to Antonio to follow him as he went to leave the room as well. “You know, it’s hard to find a slave who knows how to wear a toga or how to shave at all” he explained with a sigh, like this was the biggest problem on the Earth. He wasn’t really looking at Antonio as they were walking, like he wouldn’t take notice of him, but he was speaking to him constantly. “That’s mostly because of the consul’s expansion wars, they bring the barbarians to be our slaves. It’s fine until they work in the garden, but when it comes to everyday life, they know nothing” he sighed with a shook of his head and opened the door to his room. “But you must know that feeling” Lovino looked at the slave for the first time since they’d left the living room but turned away just as quickly. “You’ve come from noble blood, so you must know how bad it is to have a personal servant who doesn’t understand anything. No? Well, you were lucky with slaves, then.”

Antonio listened to him and nodded agreeing every once in a while, except when he was asked the question. He, personally, never had this problem, he was almost satisfied with the servants he got.

“Well, don’t just stand there, come and help me take it off!” Lovino raised his eyebrows as he looked at him, holding his arms out to the side.

Antonio nodded and went closer, taking hold of the toga’s free end and started unwrap it from the patrician. It was slightly… weird for him though, to undress someone… Though he remembered being undressed and he was completely fine with it, it wasn’t anything extraordinary for him. But from this end, it was.

He took off the whole toga and undid the clasp that was fixing the fabric to the tunic. When he finally took it off, he started folding it as good as he could, as he could remember seeing his servants do this. Lovino watched him and didn’t say anything, only nodded.

“I store the togas in that closet. If I were you, I’d spend some time with studying them because I won’t describe you all of them every time until you learn it. Now, the tunics are there, get me a simple one” he ordered as he unbuckled his belt and threw it to the bed, while beckoning towards another closet with his head.

Antonio, again, nodded obediently and stepped to said closet, taking out a simple, everyday tunic for Lovino who already got rid of his own, now standing only in his underwear. He couldn’t help but get embarrassed. He wasn’t used to this, seeing anyone almost naked. Okay, in bath houses, of course he did, but that was /bathing/ and that was different. He took a deep breath, accepting that this was part of his new life and went to the patrician who wasn’t happy that he was so slow. Lovino wasn’t very patient – he had never been, as much as Antonio remembered.

He helped him take on the cloth, then got a belt, handed it to him and stepped back, waiting. He knew that being a personal servant was the best he could hope for. He only had to help with the daily routine, accompany him to everyone, prepare the bathing and help dressing. There were no whipping, shouting, or punishment as there was nothing to do wrong. Small chance to fail something as only being late or dropping the tunic in the water in a bath house were that could cause trouble for him. He should be happy about it, that he was so lucky – but seeing a patrician, especially your former friend who didn’t recognize you wasn’t that good for him. He’d prefer to stay at the kitchen…


	2. Chapter 2

The elections were over and the winners, of course, were holding huge dinners at their houses. Every single patrician in Tarraco who counted was invited to the new aedile’s party. The man wasn’t going to let it be forgotten and didn’t spare any money – he ordered the most exotic, strangest, newest food, everything he could get, the best wines in the whole Empire and had a lot of slaves to serve the meal.

Lovino was invited with his whole family and, as always, Antonio had to accompany him, after all, he was a personal servant. He hated these dinners. He couldn’t do anything, not even serve the food, he just had to stand there and look acceptable, if Lovino did need anything from him, then do it, maybe he could go with other slaves and talk while the nobles were having their dinner, but really, mostly just stand and not say a word. It was pointless to be there. Okay, when they were going back home, he carried the torch but so what? There were other patricians who didn’t drag their servants around, and the host always let them borrow a slave for the way home.

But of course Antonio couldn’t get away with it. He was standing at the corner, near to where Lovino was lying on a sofa just as the others, and tried to not seem too bored, that would get him or even Lovino into trouble, and he didn’t want that… He leaned against the wall and tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He didn’t understand why other slaves loved being a personal servant. There might not be any beating or whipping, there might not be any exhausting work, too much sunshine and heat but… It was so boring… He seriously thought he would die out of boredom… He would preferably work on the fields, really…

Antonio woke up for laughter. Wait, ‘woke up’? Oh no, he couldn’t possibly fall asleep, could he? He quickly stood properly, pushing himself away from the wall, but the minute he looked up he knew he wasn’t getting away with it.

Multiple pairs of eyes were looking at him, the patricians, women and men laughing. He could even here what they were saying… He wished he couldn’t, he wished he was dead… Damn, he wished everything that wouldn’t make him this ridiculous!

“Oh, Lovino, you are so rude to that poor slave! Don’t you let him sleep a bit?” a woman with blonde hair said to the other patrician, giggling.

“Yes, that’s so inhuman!” a man added, faking a sad and angry face, then he burst into laughing as well.

“I wonder what you keep him up with at night…” another, red-haired woman said with a mysterious smile and winked. Oh no, this was the worst… Antonio even blushed at that and looked at the woman slightly shocked.

“Ah, please, ladies, don’t ruin my slave’s self-esteem completely! How will he do anything for me if he’s busy with being sorry for himself?” Lovino made a fake pout before chuckling as well and looked at Antonio. “But I understand him, everyone needs a good sleep once in a while! Don’t they? Especially if they look this good! I’m not kidding, ladies, take me seriously and think about it! I bet that all of the other slaves queue in front of his door at nights!” he added ironically, smirking while he was speaking, though he was clearly drunk, his words coming out a bit thickly. He earned a huge laughter from the others, only making Antonio blush even more. The slave straightened his back and looked downwards, biting down on his bottom lip strongly. He had never been humiliated this badly. And by his own master. By Lovino who had been his /friend/ once. And who forgot all of this and now made fun of him in front of whole Tarraco.

“Well, maybe I would queue as well…” the blonde woman noted twirling a lock of her long hair around her finger and sent Antonio a seductive look, though the slave didn’t notice it, the comment was enough to make him embarrassed enough.

“But Safrina! Stand to the end of the line!” a woman with brown hair who hadn’t spoken yet said and chuckled, winking to Antonio, but the man was still looking downwards as she noticed with a pout.

“Sorry to disappoint you, ladies, but I can’t lend him to you, I need him to be fresh on the mornings. Maybe one day!” Lovino interrupted them laughing. “And how rude! I thought you liked me, Fiorel!” he whined looking at the woman who spoke last with sad eyes, only to start chuckling at the next moment again, before standing up. “But now I shall take my leave, I’ve drunk a bit more than I should have anyway…” he giggled, supporting himself on the sofa, he felt really dizzy at once as he was on his feet. “Antonio!” he cried out for him and beckoned to him as he started towards the host while all the ladies were whining for him to stay and the men saying goodbye to him.

Lovino headed towards the host and said a proper goodbye to him as well, then aimed for his house. His parents were staying a bit longer but he had enough of this party for tonight, he knew that if he stayed he would just get even drunker and that he shouldn’t do that… He didn’t want to have an even worse hangover the next day…

As they were walking home, Antonio held the torch as usual, lighting their way and didn’t say a word. Though they barely had even started when he had to help Lovino, the patrician was too drunk to walk alone. He wrapped an arm around his waist and had the man’s around his neck. If his evening wasn’t bad enough, helping the drunken Lovino home would surely make it so. He was so relieved when they finally arrived. He of course accompanied him to his room, after all Lovino had never needed his help to strip from his toga as much as now. It wasn’t an easy task for Antonio to take it off of him though…

“Please, sir, try to stand at least for a minute without my help!” he sighed as he carefully let go of the other and peeled down his arms from his neck. “Good. Now, just for a few minutes, stay like this. If you feel like falling, don’t hesitate to tell me and hold onto me again” he said, trying to stay polite as he unbuckled the clasps on his shoulder and arm, slowly starting to go around him and unwrap it from him. Fortunately, Lovino was standing quite stable on his feet

and he could properly take off the toga. He folded it and placed to the shelf, to its place before turning back to the man. He undid the belt and slid off his tunic from him. He wasn’t paying too much attention to what the man was doing which proved to be a bad idea as he could barely start folding the tunic when he suddenly found himself pressed against the wall. He accidently dropped the tunic and was now blinking at Lovino who had his hands pushing Antonio to the wall by his shoulders.

“Sir…?” he tried to ask but suddenly he was cut off by lips crashing against his owns. His eyes widened, his whole body froze and he got really confused, having no idea what was going on. But he quickly got back his presence of mind and pushed the patrician away, looking at him shocked. “W-what was that, sir? Wasn’t those… those jokes at the dinner enough?” he dared to question the other, and he didn’t think for a minute that he might shouldn’t as he was only a slave. He found it cruel and wasn’t going to give it up just because of his social status. Even if he got punished for it.

“Aw, why would it be a joke?” Lovino sighed but was smirking as he leaned close to Antonio again, now going to press kisses to his jawline who tried to get away from him, but the wall was in his way. “Who says that I’m doing this because of some stupid joke told earlier? Mmm, though I really meant that you are good-looking… So handsome…” he sighed and trailed his lips to the slave’s shoulder, pulling away his tunic from his way.

“S-still!” Antonio pushed him away, utterly shocked and stared at him. He couldn’t completely believe what the other was saying. First of all, he was drunk, and, as it seemed, eager to get him to bed, so who knows, he might be just saying these to achieve what he wanted. “I don’t care about your opinion about me! And I may be a slave of yours but not your whore! ... Y-you just cannot do that...!" he protested as he tried to get away from him but Lovino held him tightly.

“Nobody said that you’re a whore” the patrician shook his head and slid a hand down on Antonio’s body, to his bottom and pressed their hips against each other. “I just thought that we could have some fun…” he whispered and leaned to the slave’s neck as he tilted his head back, letting out a soft moan at the friction, he just couldn’t help it... “You are older than me, you can’t be a virgin” he continued as he covered Antonio’s neck into his kisses. “I don’t see why you are protesting so much.”

Antonio trembled under his touches and lips, tilting his head back as he tried to focus on his thoughts. He didn’t want it because… Because? He had reasons like because he’s a slave and Lovino was his master – but this just made things easier, after all, he had to obey him, he shouldn’t be rejecting him at all… Another was that the patrician was drunk – but he had already had sex with drunken people and when he was drunk as well, so that wasn’t a real excuse either. And Lovino had answered his other worries earlier…

But there was one thing left, the only thing he was constantly bothered by since he had gotten here, and what he always wanted to ask but never had the chance to. Did Lovino remember him? The patrician didn’t say a word about it to him and it didn’t leave him alone. And also, this was the reason of his pure shock – the boy was four years younger than him which is pretty much when you’re only a child. He always thought about Lovino as a small child, someone to play with, someone to care of, even now when he was his servant, the other was only a child to him…

But as he discovered, he wouldn’t mind /that much/ to get into this kind of relationship with him. Lovino was very good-looking and so hot with what he was saying and doing right now. How could Antonio resist? How could anyone resist?

He took a deep breath and raised his hands to cup Lovino’s face and make him look up from caressing his neck, then kissed him on the lips. The patrician was taken by surprise but smirked, returning it instantly. This was just what he wanted, he didn’t want to waste any more time with questioning why the sudden change, but it didn’t matter to him anyway, he had drunk a bit too much alcohol for that.

Lovino pulled away from him and lead him to the bed where he quickly took off Antonio’s belt and tunic before pushing the now almost naked slave to his bed. He looked up and down on him, watching every inch of his body, which made the man blush deeply and look away, and just then did he go to climb on top of him. He leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips, but he went on to placing kisses all over his skin, his neck, his chest, his abdomen… And he had to admit how gorgeous this man was, not like he didn’t know it before. But he just had to admire it now, expressing it by pressing kisses everywhere on his chest. He became even more eager when he started receiving soft moans as an answer. As the other started getting even louder, Lovino trailed up to his lips and kissed him passionately before pulling away so his eyes could meet with hazy green ones that were demanding more from him. He also realized that Antonio’s hands were wrapped around him and the man was pulling him closer, letting out a soft whine as he stopped.

Lovino chuckled a bit, leaning closer as Antonio wanted and slid a hand down on his body, stroking his crotch. It took the slave by surprise, so he couldn’t help but moan out loudly and bucked his hips, earning a grin from Lovino.

“Hmm, needy, aren’t we?” he whispered to his ear, nibbling on it gently. But as he himself didn’t have any patience now, the patrician quickly got rid of Antonio’s and his own underwear as well. His eyes eagerly observed every part of him and he wanted him as quickly as possible.

Antonio wasn’t any different, he himself would never have thought that he would want him this badly, but he did now, and he couldn’t wait. He shamelessly wrapped his legs around Lovino’s waist, pulling the other man closer and kissed him, pressing their hips together, letting out moans at the feeling. Lovino smirked to the kiss, but he didn’t care, it was the other who started it, he had nothing to be embarrassed about.

“Wait… just for a moment…” Lovino said, panting as he pulled away and leaned towards the bedside table. Antonio let out a whine but closed his eyes and tried to be patient as much as he could. “Here” he said as he came back with a vial in his hand. He coated his fingers quickly in the oil then peeling down the man’s legs from his waist he placed his fingers to his entrance and with this he made Antonio’s breathing speed up. He massaged him a little, before inserting one finger and earning a loud moan from him. He smirked, starting to stroke him and watched his expressions, wanting to get him moan loudly. He didn’t have to wait too long though Antonio tried to kept his voice down, just the thought of somebody hearing and recognizing their voices made him feel sick… But he couldn’t hold it down completely, it felt way too good for that, and Lovino smirked satisfied.

He soon added another finger, stroking and stretching him. Antonio had to bring a hand to his mouth and bite on it to be able to keep down the volume. This made Lovino laugh and press

in a third one, wanting to make him reach his limit, to lose the control. But the slave’s willpower seemed to be stronger than Lovino’s patience and pulling out his fingers he lifted Antonio’s legs. He positioned himself and looked at him as he slowly started pushing in.

Antonio winced a bit as he felt Lovino’s erection entering him, it wasn’t a pleasant feeling at all at first. But as the patrician was fully in him and gave him a little time to adjust, the pain disappeared and he moved his hips as a sign for the other to start moving. Lovino didn’t wait a moment more, he was all too eager and started thrusting. His movements were slow at first, but he soon became faster.

Antonio reached out and pulled Lovino into an embrace, wrapping his legs tightly around his hips. He was panting heavily and moans left his lips at the patrician’s every moment. It felt good, really good, making him forget everything he knew and he could only think of Lovino, wanting more of him. He said his name, begging, whimpering and moved his hips against his, earning a loud moan from him.

Their moans became throaty, pants became gasps and Antonio slowly felt closing. He screamed Lovino’s name as he came and the patrician followed after him with a loud moan. They collapsed to the bed and lied there trying to catch their breaths for minutes before Lovino pulled out and wrapping his arms around Antonio, he fell asleep. The slave watched him sleep for a few minutes, then his own eyelids closed and he was fast asleep in moments.


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio woke up, and first in long time he felt really relaxed. His bed wasn’t so comfortable and he usually got to bed late, so he didn’t understand why it was different now. Then as he moved a bit to get up, he realized where he was, what happened the night before. He couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips though he didn’t understand himself. He noticed the arms around his waist, another body pressing against his back and felt the sleeping Lovino’s breath on the back of his neck. It felt really nice, and Antonio only closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep…

When Lovino woke up, his head hurt like hell and he couldn’t open his eyes from the sharp light. Oh shit, he knew that he had drunk a bit more than he should but this much? Groaning, he buried his face to something warm that was close to him and stayed like that for a while. Only when he noticed what it was, did he open his eyes and pull away. It was Antonio. He spent the night with Antonio. Oh. Well, it’s not like it was rare, that the Romans slept with their slaves but… He hadn’t done it yet. He always thought it to be pathetic, having nobody else to do it with.

Lovino sighed, it couldn’t be helped now and pulled away from the other man, sitting up on the bed. His head hurt badly, he didn’t know how he was going to survive this day… He rubbed his temples and kept his eyes closed, hissing at the bright light.

Antonio’s mind slowly registered the absence of Lovino’s warmth and he rolled to his back opening his eyes to see what happened.

“Good morning” he said with a smile as he saw Lovino sitting on the bed.

“Huh?” the patrician looked up at him, a bit confused. “Uh, yeah, good morning…” he mumbled and closed his eyes again continuing to massage his forehead. “Bring me my clothes, a simple tunic, I don’t think I’m going anywhere today.”

Antonio smiled gently when Lovino answered so silently and wanted to ask how he was, but then he spoke to him again. Coldly. An order. He froze at this and his smile slowly started to fade away. He didn’t say anything, just got up and did as he was asked to, taking a tunic to Lovino. He sat down to the edge of the bed and handed it to him.

“Here they are” he smiled looking at him as he put it down beside him.

“Ah, good. Damn, my head hurts, bring me some fresh water!” Lovino growled as he stayed in the position he was. This way he couldn’t see how Antonio’s face dropped completely.

“Oh… Okay” he said and stood up, hurrying out of the room to get what he was asked to. What he was ordered to.

He didn’t know why it took him by surprise. He didn’t know what he was expecting, he should have known better. Still, it hurt him, he thought… No, the situation was the opposite, he didn’t think anything! He scolded himself the whole way, for getting carried away, for letting himself to be weak. He just… wanted to forget it ever happened and not let it repeat. Next time, he would reject him, no matter what Lovino would think about it.

Antonio pulled up the water from the well and poured it to a jug, then started walking backwards. He decided to not pay any more attention to this. He was supposed to act like it never happened, then he would eagerly do this because he wouldn’t want to be humiliated.

“Here is your water, sir” Antonio said, with his voice might be slightly rougher and his look might be slightly angrier than usual. But aside from that, he acted as always, putting the jug to a table and poured some water to a glass, handing it to Lovino, who was still at the bed, resting his head on his hands and only looked up now.

“Thanks” he said and took the glass, quickly drinking its content. The water felt really good now, he should have drunk that the night before as well… Though even through his self-pity, he noticed the sharpness in his slave’s voice and looked up at him with a slight frown. “Is there anything wrong?”

Antonio pressed his lips tightly together at the question. Anything wrong? Why would there be?

“Nothing, sir. Everything is alright” he said calmly, forcing a smile but his voice was cold. He felt anger whelming up in him and he was holding that back. “May I help you dress?”

“No, I’ll just rest for a bit more, I guess” Lovino shook his head and drank the rest of the water before continuing to speak. “You now go down to the kitchen and help out there. You have been working there so it won’t be a problem for you, will it? We are having another family over for dinner as my father is a former consul, they all want to talk to him, the ones who just got their magistrates” Lovino rolled his eyes at this with a sigh, then giving back the glass to Antonio, he laid back to the bed.

Antonio only nodded as a response and went out of the room, down to the kitchen to help as he was said to. After all, he really wasn’t needed when Lovino was trying to recover from his hangover. Also, he really didn’t want to either, last night was enough of it, of this whole, of Lovino. He hoped that he will be occupied enough with his work at the kitchen to not have time for these stupid thoughts, constantly bothering him.

It was past noon when they woke up, so now the lunch was already over, the rest of the family was walking out of the dining room now. Some of them looked worn like Lovino, as Antonio noticed, especially the father. But still, he beckoned to Antonio to come over. So he wasn’t going to get to the kitchen as fast as he wanted to…

"Yes, sir?” he asked politely as he stopped in front of the man.

"Where’s my son? He has come neither to breakfast, nor to lunch”

“He is at his room, sir, having a headache. He woke up barely an hour ago and didn’t feel good at all, so he said that he wasn’t going to come down until dinner. He blamed it on the alcohol” Antonio answered, maybe a bit more honestly than he should have but he couldn’t help it. “And he sent me down to the kitchen to help out.”

“I see” the oldest Vargas said with a sigh and rubbed his eyes. “I hope he’ll get better for the dinner, he can’t miss it! You can go now and do your work” he nodded to him, a worried expression on his face and left the slave there.

Antonio nodded and hurried to the kitchen, to finally get away from the whole family. While working he would be at least able to think a bit, to relax a bit and to forget what he needed to forget.

When he arrived, all of the slaves were at the kitchen, busy with preparing for the dinner. It always was a big event when someone held a dinner, but now, when a future politician will be the guest, it was even more important. Every hand was indeed, so even the slaves working on the fields and around the house were in the kitchen. Who could was cooking, who couldn’t was helping them out as well as they could. Antonio found himself in the middle of a mess and was right at that moment given the task to help bring water as they were constantly running out of it and only had one poor man bringing new.

But later he had to help with slicing up the different fruits and vegetables, help with making enough room for the food in the dining room, bringing in new couches to have enough for the guests and clean up the room.

By the time the dinner was on, Antonio felt really exhausted from the work and as he was sweeping the floor, he only wanted to get to his bed. But he knew that wasn’t possible. If he did finish in the kitchen, he was sure he would be called to stand like a guard next to Lovino. And if some miracle happened and he wasn’t needed there either, then he would have to stay up anyway to help and clean up after the guests were gone. His only chance was to be sent away by Lovino but that wasn’t going to happen, and Antonio would rather stay up and clean than to meet him…

It wasn’t like he didn’t like him. No, that wasn’t the case at all, it was just… Antonio might have taken what happened last night a bit more… seriously. He didn’t know why but it just didn’t let go of his thoughts, he was constantly thinking of the things Lovino whispered to him, his touches, his scent, his skin against his…

Antonio was distracted from his thoughts by a loud crack. He looked up from what he was doing and noticed that he accidentally knocked of a clay jug from the table and it broke into pieces. Oh no, this was no good, he will have to pay it back and he would be lucky if he got away with that…

“You! What are you doing?!” he heard the foreman shouting and turned around to face the man who stormed through the kitchen to get to him. “If you weren’t daydreaming whole day, maybe it wouldn’t happen!” he shouted with Antonio who stood there looking down, submissively but he grabbed his arm and pulled him closer roughly to make him look up at his eyes. “I have enough of how you were acting whole day, you can’t pay attention to anything! But I’ll teach you a lesson, boy!” he snarled and raised his free hand to hit Antonio. He was already prepared to it, but he kept looking at the foreman’s eyes, he wasn’t a coward, he’d face this beating now as a man.

“Stop! What do you think you are doing to /my/ servant?!” Antonio suddenly heard an angry voice and as he looked at the door, he saw Lovino standing on the doorway. “How dare you lay a finger on my personal servant? Know your place, slave, you might be the foreman here but you don’t have any right to punish him! Go and make it right yourself whatever he messed up!” he ordered, his voice full of anger and menace. “And for you, Antonio, hurry and come with me, I need you now! I don’t care what you were doing up until now, you’re coming with me!” he said and turned to leave the kitchen, giving a despising look to the apologizing foreman.

Antonio didn’t waste any moment, now he was really grateful for Lovino’s presence. He walked behind him in silence but as they were alone, he soon started speaking.

“Thank you for…”

“No, no thanking” Lovino muted him with a glance. “I didn’t do it to save your ass. I simply need you now, the son of the new aedile invited me and some others to their private bathing house. Like I would really care about that egoistic little… Ah, forget it, the main point is that you can’t be beaten up. Do you have any idea how badly it would reflect on me? They would think I made them do it to you! I can’t allow any rumors now that my father has every new politicians’ attention” he sighed and shrugged as they slowly reached the hall.

“I understand” Antonio nodded and was glad that they had to stop the conversation as they arrived to where the other young patricians were waiting for Lovino. He still wasn’t happy that he had to go with him, but he couldn’t say a bad thing about him after what happened right now… Even if it really wasn’t because of him.

They walked only a few streets to get to that bathing house, fortunately. There Antonio went with the other servants and helped them prepare everything for their masters. He was happy that he got something to do now, a bath always required the full attention of the servants. He had to bring drinks to Lovino, the towel if he needed it, and even food. Time passed quite quickly fortunately when he had something to do and it was truly better than to work on the kitchen.

When he was free, he just stood next to the wall with the other slaves. When the patricians were loud and occupied enough, they were able to speak a little, though Antonio wasn’t too happy about these conversations, especially when the others came from the provinces and weren’t real Romans.

So he ended up leaning against the wall and watching the patricians in the water, trying to listen into their conversations to keep his mind awake and working. He really missed reading and having intelligent conversations about politics, the new provinces, and even the rumors, so he always listened to what the people around him were speaking.

His eyes wandered between the patricians, resting on each one of them to observe them, especially the son of the aedile. He was speaking the most, babbling about himself and his father a lot. Lovino was sitting next to him, acting like he was interested in what the others were talking about but he was clearly bored. Antonio’s eyes stopped at him and he was watching him for long when his glance suddenly met with his. His eyes widened in surprise and looked away immediately, only turning his gaze back to the patrician when he somewhat calmed his expressions. He didn’t want to be caught staring… because he wasn’t staring! He was just passing time with watching them as he had nothing better to do. But as he looked at him again, Lovino was already turned back to the others, laughing at something. He hoped the other wouldn’t think too highly about it, it really wasn’t anything to be noted.

They were in the water for hours and didn’t want to come out but it was getting too late. Lovino was the first to get bored of it and suggest that everyone go home now, and so he did right then. The patricians asked him to stay, mocked him about not being able to stay up and that he must have a beautiful someone waiting for him if he was so in a hurry. He assured them that none of these two was the situation and politely left, Antonio helping him in the meanwhile, of course.

“Urgh, at last!” Lovino sighed as soon as they stepped to the street and they were walking back home. “I thought I would never going to get rid of them! Why can’t they just stop talking? They are not even talking about something, anything, they’re seriously saying nothing! They act like they are already politicians but none of them has studied law at all!” Lovino complained to Antonio. “What do you think? Would you be able to keep up the ‘good boy mask’?” he asked him curiously, tilting his head slightly.

“I… don’t know, I didn’t pay attention to the conversation, sir” Antonio replied diplomatically, hoping that he wouldn’t be questioned further.

“Nah, I saw that you were watching us and listening, you had to hear them!” Lovino rolled his eyes, looking at him curiously. “Come on, tell me, I won’t tell it to anyone. I’d be the one coming out of this worse if I did."

“Well…” Antonio bit his lower lip, looking downwards before answering. “They are horrible, sir, they have no idea how a real battle is fought, what the real situation is in the new provinces and what problems the Republic is facing” he sighed shaking his head slowly. “I’ve been to Rome and to the other parts of Hispania, the newly conquered ones. The barbarians are fighting like the gods of the underworld were helping them… They know nothing about it” he said with an angry expression and thought about how easily these patricians talked about how the army should fight, when he had been there, on the battlefield and it’s absolutely not that simple as they thought.

“Ah… I see” Lovino nodded and stayed silent, thinking about what Antonio just said. He had no idea that Antonio had fought in these battles, he only knew that he had been working for the army but that could mean a lot. “You know a lot about it, though, it would be interesting if you once said this to them” he added thinking but at the frightened expression on Antonio’s face, he continued. “It’s okay, you don’t have to panic, I know you can’t, and I have no intention in making you say this, that would be suicide on your part. I don’t want to lose my best personal servant so far…” he said with a shrug and looked away from him.

Antonio stayed silent at that, it was a rare thing to hear. Rare? No, he hadn’t heard it at all, and he didn’t know that Lovino had ever complimented any of his slaves. He was positive he’d know that, the other slaves by the house told him everything about his new masters, who he should be the kindest with, who he should want to like him and so. They also told him that he shouldn’t be surprised how rude Lovino was, how he will act with him and that he shouldn’t take it too personally, he’s like that with other patricians as well. This wasn’t something new to Antonio, he knew how Lovino acted with people, he had had a hard time with trying to get close to him back then, too. That’s why this surprised him so much. And made him a bit suspicious as well.

“Thank you, sir” he said with a small, wary smile.

“Buh, you have nothing to thank! I’m serious, not just polite!” Lovino said and glared at him warningly. “I don’t even have high expectations from a servant anymore, just to be able to tell how to wear a damned toga."

Antonio couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at that, and no matter what the patrician said, he took the compliment personally. Because even if Lovino didn’t mean it in such an emotional way as one would think, he still only said it to Antonio, and knowing this felt really nice to him.

They slowly reached home and they walked up to Lovino’s room without a word, though Antonio felt really hesitant. The patrician of course saw it but didn’t say anything about it, it was something the slave had to get over, he was still his servant. Antonio helped him get off the clothes, gave him and helped him put on the night clothes.

“Do you want anything else, sir?” he asked him standing in front of him when they seemingly finished, hoping that the other would just shake his head and he could go. Lovino looked at him thinking and it almost seemed like he was going to shake his head, Antonio already took a step back but then there was a nod. He sighed and turned towards him, waiting for what he might want. “Yes, sir?”


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio and Lovino became lovers. Not that romantic type though, it was purely about sex between them. Of course they didn’t spend every night together, only when Lovino wanted to, and the slave didn’t sleep with him every time, they couldn’t risk being caught. It was a thing Romans do – but also a thing that shouldn’t be noticed and talked about. Especially if your father was someone with great respect.

Long time passed like this and Antonio didn’t completely dislike it. He got used to the fact that it was only what it was, nothing more than that. But as time flew, he couldn’t deny that his feelings towards Lovino came to change into something more serious… And as pathetic as he felt, he completely fell in love with him. Every evening he hoped that Lovino would stop him, because even if he knew it didn’t mean anything for the patrician, it did mean everything to him… His thoughts were currently going on about him, thinking of him, daydreaming of him… To be able to touch him, to be in his arms, to feel him… This was all he could get from him, so he wanted as much as he could…

It wasn’t as easy as it might seem though. He was constantly reminded about the fact that he was only a slave, that he will never be a free man, and he will never have the chance to earn Lovino’s love. No matter how he wanted to, how he knew that he was so much better than those patricians Lovino called his friends. But Antonio had to bear it without a word and so he did, he was afraid of a possible reaction if he told a word about his feelings to the patrician. If he lost this little he got from him, there would be no point in living anymore, just like what he felt when he had become a slave.

There was a big market in Tarraco, a lot of merchants who came from exotic places selling there their luxurious, expensive goods. Gems, jewelries, fabrics, fruits, vegetables, animals and clothes were there, thousands of them, and everyone in Tarraco went to see them, even if they couldn’t buy anything. Some of the merchants were not only selling their items but talked about their adventures as well, having a huge crowd gathered around them.

Lovino, as a fan of luxurious things, of course had to go there. With money and at least five slaves, just to make sure. At the first day he only looked around, wanting to make the best purchase – wanting to buy the most things from the least money. The next day though, when he gathered the slaves, he started purchasing things. He bought new carpets, a lot from the fruits and vegetables for dinners, and different expensive, good quality clothes and fabrics.

Antonio was completely shocked at the amount of things Lovino bought, he had never had neither the urge, nor the permission to buy this much. But comparing their families was a little strange, seeing what had happened to their money…

They spent almost the whole day on the market and the slaves were just coping with carrying everything home with being very careful with the expensive goods. Antonio had a few things to carry as well, but he wasn’t there for that purpose, he wasn’t a simple slave, after all. He was needed by Lovino to assist him in purchasing and in the things he usually did.

They arrived home surprisingly early though, only at six o’clock, Lovino himself didn’t expect that. But he was completely exhausted and couldn’t wait to get home, to have some rest. When they arrived to the house, he instantly sent the slaves to where they should put the things down.

“Oh, I need to take a bath right now!” he sighed as soon as he finished. “You go and prepare the bath now while I’m taking care of the dinner!” he ordered turning to Antonio and beckoning to another slave he started walking towards the kitchen.

Antonio did as he was said to, going towards the bath house to prepare everything. He got the towels Lovino used, checked if the water was clear and made sure everything was okay, then stood beside the door and waited.

He had time to think as Lovino didn’t seem to hurry. Oh, how he wished he didn’t have, his mind always got carried away when it came to bathing time... His thoughts were all over his master. How he hated to help him undress when he could only do this. How he hated to see his perfect, naked form when he wasn’t allowed to touch it as much as he pleased. How he hated to help him dry himself when he wanted nothing more than to feel that silky skin against his own as their bodies pressed together…

The door opened with a loud creak, making Antonio jump a bit in surprise and a deep blush appeared on his cheeks at the sight of Lovino who looked at him raising his eyebrows at that.

“What’s with that expression?”

“Nothing, sir, I’m fine, I’m sorry” Antonio mumbled quickly and shook his head, looking downwards. Oh, no, he mustn’t show it, it mustn’t be visible!

“If you say so… Whatever” Lovino rolled his eyes and closed the door as he walked in. “Come, hurry, I really want a good bath now!” he sighed as he gestured to Antonio who was still standing next to the door. But now he walked over quickly to obey the other more than eagerly. He would prefer to rip off those clothes and… Well, yes, that wasn’t too likely to happen now but it was a nice fantasy.

Antonio drew in a deep breath as he started to carefully take off the toga from Lovino. He paid attention to not let the edge touch the floor and get dirty or wet. It was a really expensive piece, if he accidentally ruined it, he would never be able to pay it back… When it was off, he carefully folded it and put it to its place. Lovino in the meanwhile had taken off his tunic and belt, now handed them to him, then took off his shoes and underwear as well.

As he was finally naked, he went to the water and enjoyed as it embraced his body with its blessed coolness. Today was a busy day for him, and now his whole body felt torrid.

But what was also torrid was the glance of a certain slave standing next to the wall watching him like he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Lovino tried to act like he didn’t notice, leaning back and sinking down until only his head and shoulders were out of the water. But how could he possibly feel relaxed when he was constantly watched by those emerald eyes that were shining so eagerly…

“Ah, for Jupiter…!” he shouted frustrated when he got fed up with Antonio’s staring. “Lock the door, then get naked! Now! And come over here!” he ordered to the shocked slave whose eyes only widened at that. But who was he to disobey? He quickly did as he was said to, though he hesitated a bit before stepping into the water but Lovino waved him to hurry and go to him, so he did. “Good” he nodded and pulled Antonio to his lap, sliding his arms around his waist, then leaned to his ear. “Didn’t you think I would notice how you’re staring at me?” he whispered to his ear. “You are doing this quite often lately…” he said raising his eyebrows but before Antonio could say anything, lips crashed against his owns. “I hope you locked that door right…”

These were the last sensible words that left them.

The next week passed without Antonio noticing it. Nothing interesting happened at this part of the year, at March, or so everyone thought. But it wasn’t like that this year. At a regular Saturday the whole city bursted at the news – the consul was dead. It was a very awkward and threatening fact because it was a murder. His own son had turned against him with a couple of rebels. This news spread in the Empire like wildfire, and everybody knew about it within a week.

Lovino’s father travelled to Rome to help the situation, leaving his family behind to worry about him. After a few other weeks, another, horrible news arrived, Lovino’s father got lost, and likely enough he was dead as well. A courier told the bad news to the whole family and everyone was shocked. But the next minute Lovino shook his head and ran out of the room. While none of his relatives moved, Antonio ran after him immediately, afraid of what he might do. He found him at the garden, crouched down beside the wall, leaning against it and he was crying with his face buried to his arms.

“Are you alright?” Antonio asked as he kneeled down in front of him, concerned.

“Go away!” the patrician shouted with him and didn’t look up. He felt terrible because of his father’s possible death, and the last thing he needed was a slave seeing him cry like some child. “Don’t you hear me? Get lost!”

“No, I won’t leave you alone like this” Antonio denied the order and put his hands to Lovino’s shoulder. “Please, sir, try to calm a bit… I understand why it has upset you but it’s just a possibility, as that your father is safe and sound is too”

“I don’t care about that shit!” Lovino glared at the slave. “If I hear that someone is possibly dead, he is dead! I learnt that much in my life!” he shook his head, then buried it to his arms again. Antonio sighed at that, unfortunately, that was more likely to be the truth…

“I understand that, sir… But still, you can’t cry in the garden. Please, let me help you to your room” he said but there was no answer. “Sir, did you hear me? Sir? Lovino…” he said silently and grabbed his arms gently, pulling him up. “Come, let’s go to your room” he smiled at him gently, wrapping a hand around his shoulder and guided him to his room. Lovino only nodded

in agreement and let the slave help him. He didn’t look up though, relying on Antonio who led him to his room and made sure he was lying on his bed safely before he turned to leave the room.

“Wait…!” Lovino grabbed the edge of the slave’s tunic, stopping him.

“Yes, sir? Can I do anything for you?” he asked as he looked back at him.

“Please, don’t leave me alone… Stay with me…” he mumbled looking downwards and released the clothes.

“If you wish, sir” Antonio nodded as he stopped and sat down to the floor next to Lovino’s head. He stayed in his company really willingly, especially that he didn’t want to leave him alone in such a mood.

“No, not like that…” Lovino shook his head slightly and grabbed Antonio’s arms, pulling the shocked slave to the bed. But he didn’t do anything, only hugged him and buried his face to his chest as he kept crying. “Don’t you dare say a word about this later…” he whispered, not looking up at him.

“I won’t tell it to anyone, you can trust me” Antonio promised as he held him close. They spent the whole day like that, the door locked, but nobody bothered to come in, after all, Lovino became the head of the household now, he wasn’t a kid to check on anymore.

The patrician only thought about going out when it arrived to the dinner and he needed to go down to eat, bringing Antonio with himself. The dinner was unusually silent, nobody wanted to speak, they only ate in silent, then went back to their rooms. Grief ruled the whole family.

But the family slowly accepted the fact and everything went back to as it was. The war hadn’t arrived to Hispania, they were safe now and knowing the closing threat, nobody paid attention to it anymore. Like the silence before the storm.

After a really depressing dinner where the important men of Tarraco gathered together to talk about who needs to do what in a possible war and who stands in whose side, Lovino and Antonio stood in the patrician’s room in silence. Antonio helped him get off the toga, then stepped to the closet and was putting the folded clothes back to their place when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Do you want to spend the night with me?" Lovino asked silently.

"I can't really say no to that" Antonio said with a small but bitter smile. He was a slave, he really couldn't...

"No. I'm asking you. Do you /want to/?" Lovino repeated the question. "You can say no, I'm not expecting anything, nor forcing you"

Well, that was surprising. He never truly minded to share Lovino's bed but he hadn't been asked to decide. He didn't really understand why he was now, all of a sudden, he was only a slave after all. But it felt so nice that Lovi asked...

"Yes. I want to" he whispered and turned around to face the other.

Lovino nodded sliding his hand down on Antonio's arm and brought the other to take a hold of his hands and pulled him closer. Antonio eagerly obeyed and kissed the patrician. Lovino lead him towards the bed, returning the kiss and slid his arms around his neck to hold onto him tightly. Antonio wrapped his hands around him and lowered Lovino to the bed by his waist as he climbed on top of him.

Lovino's hands immediately went to undo the other's belt, and threw it away the moment he finished. Then they slid under the edge of the tunic, stroking Antonio's thighs, earning a soft moan from him.

It wasn’t a sudden decision from the patrician that he asked him now. He had something whelmed up in him, from long ago, something he had always had to hide… He remembered Antonio, he remembered him all too well, his childhood crush… His heart broke when their eyes met on the market at that day months ago, he hadn’t been able to believe that it was his Antonio but he just couldn’t mistake those eyes, mot even after all those years… And getting to touch him finally was his secret pleasure, his forbidden love’s only possible way… How could he confess to a slave, after all? To a male slave on top of that? No, it was impossible, but this way he could pretend he had him completely.

But then something changed. In the way Antonio was looking at him, how he was acting when they were together, how he touched him… And Lovino noticed that his feelings were returned, even if it wasn’t said out loud. He still couldn’t do anything until this whole nightmare started… But now he had the chance to tell him and he would.

The kiss deepened, their bodies pressed together, and soon Antonio's tunic followed after his belt. The slave pulled away from the other's lips, only to cover Lovino's chest into his gentle kisses, enjoying the softness of his skin and his closeness. He trailed down on his abdomen, his hips, to his thighs until he reached to his knee. He then sat up and leaned to kiss Lovino again, sliding his hand up on his thigh. He reached to stroke Lovino gently, earning a moan for it from the other.

"Mmm... Take me... Now... I need you..." Lovino whispered, holding onto Antonio's shoulder.

"Me...?" he looked at him surprised, panting, he had never been the one to, not with Lovino.

"Y-yes..." he nodded and moaned as he felt the other's fingers brush against a very sensitive area. He pushed himself up to his elbows, reaching to his bedside table for the well-known vial, and handed it to Antonio. Oh, he was going to have Lovino, he was allowed to do whatever he wanted to...! Finally, finally, he could touch him all he wanted, the thought made his blood boil, his mind go blank, and he only had in his mind the desire and love for him...

Antonio coated his fingers in the content of the vial and slowly inserted one in him, moving it gently. Lovino winced at first at the foreign feeling but it didn’t hurt as much as he waited, and soon it felt very good. The slave then added another finger, stroking him, making Lovino moan out in pleasure. When he felt that he was loose enough, Antonio pulled his fingers out and positioned himself between Lovino’s legs, looking at his beautiful eyes.

“I love you, Antonio” Lovino confessed finally, returning his gaze with a soft smile, breathing heavily. “I have always loved you… I never thought I was going to see you again…”

Antonio stared at him shocked, Lovino made him even more confused with every word but he chose not to question it right now.

“I love you too, Lovino, I love you too” he whispered and leaned down to kiss him as he entered him slowly. Antonio moaned at the feeling and didn’t want to let go of Lovino ever again.

When Lovino pulled away from the kiss and nodded slightly, he started moving. They soon found a slow rhythm, their bodies moving together perfectly. They held tightly onto each other, Lovino’s hands running through Antonio’s hair every now and then. Heated moans, pants and gasps filled the room as their pace fastened, both of them reaching to their climax.

They were laying there, in each other’s arms, their breathing slowly calming after the intense pleasure left their body. Lovino was the first to speak.

“Run away with me, Antonio” he whispered, looking up at the other man who just blinked at him in surprise. “We couldn’t be together here and I had enough of acting. The Empire is falling anyway, I don’t want to see the end of it and die in a pointless battle”

“Are you sure, Lovino? I have nothing to lose but you have a family…” Antonio asked concerned, and stroked the patrician’s arm gently.

“Family? Only my grandfather and father loved me but they had died. I have nothing here” he stated and propped himself to his elbows, looking at him. “So? Do you want to come with me? I have everything ready, clothes, food, money, and horses”

Antonio looked at Lovino’s determined eyes and thought about it. It did sound reasonable, there had never been a war that wasn’t followed by suffering and they really had no future here, the law and the Roman duty wouldn’t allow them to stay together…

“Alright. Let’s do it. Let’s run away together”

Within thirty minutes, two horses were galloping away from the city of Tarraco, two young men sitting on them.

“What is our aim?” the one with dark brown hair looked at the younger.

“I don’t know exactly, I thought about the Far-East. What do you think?” the one with hazel eyes smirked at him.

“Sounds perfect!”


End file.
